The invention is a flying saucer shaped gyroscope consisting of a convex upper dish rotor and a lower dish body which in operation stand on an inverted T-base due to the high speed rotation of the upper rotor which is driven by the mini-motor installed in a central hole of the lower dish body. Slits on the upper rotor buzz continuously. During high speed rotation the unbalance forces of the high speed rotation cause the two terminals of a vibrating switch to contact intermittently to cause a bulb to flash on and off. The invention is thus an attractive toy with sound, motion, and light.
The gyroscope has been an attractive toy since a long time ago. But the motored gyroscope is a far more exciting toy compared to a traditional one. According to this invention, there is a cone column under the lower dish body to confine the gyroscope. When the gyroscope stands due to the gyroscope action, owing to the reaction of the driving torque of the upper rotor, the lower dish body, accompanied with the whole gyroscope, rotates slowly to make the gyroscope more attractive. This is one aim of the invention.
According to this invention, the upper rotor is eccentrically fitted with the shaft of the motor so as to make the whole body vibrate by unbalanced force. A narrow steel wire vertically disposed when it vibrates in a confined socket acts as a terminal which contacts with a fixed terminal to make the bulb flash intermittently. This is another goal of this invention.
According to this invention attachable satellites can be removed from the gyroscope so as to permit the gyroscope to rotate forward along the flange of the lower dish body. This movement is due to the gyroscope action of the upper rotor, the reacting torque of an inserted leaf propelling to the air and the eccentricity of the mass center of gravity of the gyroscope with respect to the center of the flange. The gyroscope thus rotates forward in a circular path. This is another effect of this invention.